This invention relates to an improved coke oven door cleaner. The conventional horizontal chamber coke oven is equipped with a door at each of its opposite ends, namely the pusher side and the coke side. Each door, to which much tar and the like adhere when the coal is baked to form coke, must be cleaned before the next coking operation. However, such tar and the like that adhere to the door, are different in quality at different places on the door. That is, dried and solid substances adhere to the door side and bottom surfaces close to the coking chamber and viscous substances adhere to the knife edge and intermediate recessed inside surface which is relatively remote from the chamber. While the conventional door cleaners have simply been equipped with uniform scrapers and cutters, and accordingly result in a disadvantage that they require much time for a cleaning operation, they still have poor cleaning effect.